Box
by Dirly Kim
Summary: "Jangan pernah membuka kotak ini jika kamu ingin tetap berada di dunia mu, Sayang." Henry Lau X Legolas. Sorry kalo alur ceritanya masih kaku.


**BOX (PROLOG)**

**Henry Lau(Super Junior M) © SM Entertainment.**

**Desclaimer: Lord Of The Rings © J. R. R Tolkien.**

**Warning: Typo, Non EYD, Alur Kecepatan, Gaje, etc.**

* * *

**A/N: Cerita ini D masukkan kedalam dunia Lord Of The Rings jadi para member Super Junior M tidak ada ikut selain Henry Lau.  
**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

* * *

Rintik hujan membasahi bumi, awan mendung tampak terlihat di atas sana, setetes air hujan menghujam keningnya kuat: Namun tidak cukup sakit untuk membuat segores luka diwajah kecilnya, akan tetapi seakan memaksakannya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mengerjap, matanya disajikan pemandangan mendung di atas sana: Pemandangan awan yang sama di tempat berbeda. Memijit pelan keningnya hanya untuk mengurangi pusing di kepala sejenak ia menggerakan kedua bola matanya, berusah mentapa keatas kepalanya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berusia dengan warna mata sebiru awan yang tengah menatapnya dalam ekspresi bermacam hal.

"Kau sudah terbangun anak ku."

Sapaan ramah menyeruak memasuki gendang telingannya, menaikkan alis dengan memperbaiki gaya tubuhnya dengan tidak lagi memijit kepalanya, posisnya kini menjadi duduk menatap punggung laki-laki berusia itu.

"Siapa anda?"

Tidak membalas sapaan orang itu, ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan balik dalam bahasa yang tidak terlalu ia kuasi sejak menjejaki tingkat lebih tinggi dari taman kanak-kanak: Tapi ia tidak terlalu buruk berbahasa asing di umur sepuluh tahun kebawahnya.

"Kau boleh memanggil ku, Gandlaf, anak ku."

Lagi, seakan tidak bosan suara orang yang ia tanya mengalir sama. Memutar segala arah pandang di kanan, kiri,depan, dan belakang semuanya nampak asing di mata hitamnya. Ini bukan seperti tempat dimana harusnya ia awal berada.

"Ini diamana?"kembali bertanya, mata orang itu (Gandlaf) melirik kearahnya.

"Kita berada di perjalanan ke Shire."Gandlaf menjawab suaranya terdengar enggan menjawab secara rinci di mana letak mereka sebenarnya ini sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan, Shire.

"Shire, apa itu tempat untuk berlatih pedang."ia berucap tatapan mata hitamnya menghujami punggung laki-laki berusia didepannya.

"Shire adalah Wilayah tempat tinggal, berlatih pedang tidak cocok disana."Gandlaf tidak bisa menutupi rasa lucu yang terlontar dari anak muda di belakang itu. "Ah, Siapa nama mu?"

"Henry."

"Hanya itu."suara Gandlaf terdengar tidak yakin akan jawabannya.

"Ya hanya itu."

"Nama yang bagus anak ku."puji Gandlaf akhirnya pada namanya. Melempar pandangan kearah langit ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang terbesit di benaknya ketika ia membuka mata.

* * *

Perjalanan cukup lama untuk menempuh tempat yang di maksud Gandlaf, berhari-hari pula ia hanya diam di dalam gerobak milik Gandlaf tanpa berbicara di karenakan ia sedikit enggan mengajak orang yang di hadapannya ini bertukar pendapat. Sungguh selama ini ia tidak pernah enggan menyuarakan pendapatnya pada siapapun di umur mudanya. Malah ia sempat terkenal dikelangan temannya akan sifatnya tersebut. Menyandarkan tubuh di pembatas gerobak Gandlaf, ia tidak yakin malam ini mereka tidak berhenti pada desa ini terkecuali...

"Kita Sampai."

tebakannya salah ketik mendengar Gandlaf berseru pelan yang mau tidak mau membuat ia merangka mendekati Gandlaf di depan sana. Menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari samping lengan kiri Grandla, ia bisa melihat dari jarak lumayan jauh dari posisinya sekarang rumah tempat tinggal penduduk desa yang bernama Shire: Rumah penduduk desa itu menjorok masuk kedalam tanah, seperti lubang galihan.

"Mari kita turun Nak."Gandlaf bersura, menarik ia dari alam bawah sadarnya dari memperhatikan rumah penduduk Shire.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak takut meninggalkan kuda dan gerobak mu di sini, Gandlaf?"ia bertanya, mata hitam itu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Di Shire aman anak ku dan mari aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan teman-teman lama ku."putus Gandlaf dengan tangan yang ingin mengangkat tubuh kecil Henry.

"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri, Gandlaf."ucap Henry, lalu meloncat dari dalam gerobak tanpa lupa membawa pedang kecilnya.

"Kau suka bermain pedang?"Gandlaf mengawali pembicara di sela jalan mereka.

"Ya."

Dan setelah itu pembicaraan yang Gandlaf mulai hanya di isi keheningan. Perjalanan menuju rumah teman Gandlaf tidak di bilang cukup jauh atau dekat baginya karena waktu di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki memakan waktu 30 menit.

Mengelap keringat yang menetes dari keninganya memakai lenganbaju ia merengut tidak suka akan keluarnya keringat, suhu malam di Shire ia merasa sangat dingin tetapi tubuhnya entah mengapa malah mengeluarkan keringat.

'Aneh.'

Ia membatin sambil memperhatikan Gandlaf yang berhenti di pagar rumah salah satu penduduk Shire di kawasan rumah yang ia tahu bernamakan Bag End dari Gandlaf. Decitan pagar terbuka pelan terdengar ketiak Gandlaf mendorong pagar itu kedalam. Mengikuti langkah Gandlaf, matanya tidak sedikt pun melepaskan pandanganya dari arah depan.

Tok,Tok, Tok.

Gandlaf mengetuk pintu kayu di depanya dengan halus, menunggu tidak cukup lama ia mendegar derap langkah kaki seperti miliknya mendekat kearah pintu. Melihat pintu rumah didepannya terbuka ada secarik cahaya lilin menari kecil di rentina matanya.

"Gandlaf."

Memperkecil daya pupil matanya ia menyaksikan raut wajah tidak percaya dari wajah orang di hadapan Gandlaf, Henry mengerutkan keningnya aneh. Di sinar mata orang itu yang hanya diterangin lilin kecil Henry melihat bermacam gejolak di mata itu.

"Ya."

"Apa benar ini kau, Gandlaf."lagi suara itu mengeluarkan pernyatan atau setidaknya di benak Hanry sebagai pertanyaan.

"Ya ini aku, Frodo."lalu setelah itu mata Henry membulat tidak percaya. Laki-laki di hadapannya memeluk haru Gandlaf dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah orang itu, seperti seorang anak yang merindukkan sosok ayahnya.

'Ayah.'

Hah berpikir lebih baik untuk memilih diam Henry mengikuti langkah Gandlaf memasuki rumah tersebut setelah orang yang lebih kecil darinya itu menyuruh mereka (Gandlaf) masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa kau akan bermalam disini Gandlaf?"laki-laki yang ia ketahui namanya sebagai Frodo bertanya pada Gandlaf.

"Aku akan bermalam disini sejenak sebelum pergi kembali Frodo, seperti biasa."ujar Gandlaf, bahu Frodo terturun lesu dengan gerakan tangan yang menuangkan dua gelas di atas meja dengan teh.

"Apa kau nanti akan kembali?"

"Ya itu pasti tapi, tidak tahu kapan."

Henry merasa hawa di sekitarnya terasa suram. Mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada ganggan pedang kecil miliknya Henry tahu hawa ini berasal dari mana.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa mengenalkan seseorang pada mu Frodo."Gandlaf berucap, tangan tua itu menarik lengannya kerah samping: di sebelah Gandlaf sendiri.

"Siapa dia Grandlaf?"Frodo memincingkan matanya, memperhatikan ia seacra seksama mata biru Frodo membuat ia risih.

"Perkenalkan ini Henry anak kecil yang ku temukan saat perjalanan menuju kesini, Frodo."ucap Grandlaf kemudian mengulas senyum padanya.

"Henry."ia mengulurkan tangan mengajak berkenal Frodo secara sopan.

"Frodo."

Frodo meyambut uluran tanganya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Mengalihkan perhatian menuju luar Henry melihat awan hitam berjalan sangat pelan di luar sana.

"Ia akan ku titipkan pada mu sementara waktu, Frodo."

Henry tidak memperdulikan ucapan Gandlaf yang akan menitipkannya pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini karena Henry lebih senang memperhatikan awan mendung diluar sana, begitu menenangkan walau terlihat aneh.

"Tapi,"

"Ia butuh berada disini selama aku pergi, Frodo."Gandlaf berucap, Henry tahu Frodo tengah mentapnya kembali.

"Baiklah."akhirnya Frodo menerimanya untuk sementara waktu disini selama waktu Gandlaf pergi besok pagi.

Perbincangan Frodo dan Gandlaf di tutup dengan pertanyaan umurnya yang ia jawab secara tidak biasa karena pertanyaan umur dari Frodo itu mencangkup Tanggal, Bulan, dan Tahun ia lahir 'sungguh adakah orang di dunia ini seperti ini (Frodo)?' Henry bertanya dan ia pun menjawabnya sendiri 'Ada.'

* * *

Mentari belum terbit di upuk barat tetapi ia sudah terjaga di ruang tamu rumah Frodo ketika mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di luar kamarnya akibat Frodo yang tersandung kursi dan suara Gandlaf yang tertawa.

"Aku harap di luar sana kau bisa bertahan Gandlaf."ucapnya dan menompang dagunya di tangan kanan dengan mata yang memandang keluar jendela rumah Frodo. Mata biru Grandlaf menatap Henry sejenak sebelum tangan keriputnya mengelurakan buka bersampul usang miliknya.

"Bacalah buku ini dan kau akan menjadi seorang ahli pedang suatu saat nanti anak ku."ucap Gandlaf sambil mendorong buku bersampul usang itu padanya.

"Terimakasih."ucap Henry dan mengantar Gandlaf menuju pintu keluar rumah Frodo, Mentari masih tetap bersembuyi ketika Gandlaf menghilang dari arah pandang matanya.

'Percayalah aku akan menjadi alih pedang saat kau bertemu kembali dengan ku.'

Ucap Henry membatin, kakinya ia langkah untuk membantu Frodo membersihkan rumah mau pun memasak sambil mendengarkan kisah Frodo tentang kehidupan paman Billbo-nya. Menghabaiskan waktu bersama Frodo adalah hal yang tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ini cerita ketiga D jadi mohon bantuannya dalam bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun.


End file.
